Love and the changing of Destiny
by bloody innocence
Summary: Naraku was but a test from the gods. For 52 years she trained, never aging with the tide of time. They all looked down upon her, the pathetic copy of the previous Shikon Miko, Kikyou.She was once weak but with determination as hard as stone...
1. Her Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only the characters I make up and the plot of the story.**

**AN:**** For some reason this story just came so easy to me. Im working on the second chapter now and I hope you liked this.**

**Summary:**** Naraku was but a test from the gods. For 52 years she trained, never aging with the tide of time. They all looked down upon her, the pathetic copy of the former Shikon Miko, Kikyou. She was once weak but with determination as hard as stone she trained to be mighty and strong. And a war is coming against others not of their world. Can Kagome help them or will the demons pride lead to their extinction. (I know summary sucked but anyways on with the story).**

**Chapter 1: Her Pain**

Her 18th birthday was nothing short of a disaster. It was supposed to be a happy carefree day. They planned on not searching for the shards that day and she would spend some time with her family on the other side of the well. For it had been far too long since she had last seen them. But nothing went as planned, it was that day that Naraku decided to show his face for a battle that was long overdue. It was a long, terrifying and bloody day one in which Kagome was sure she would never forget for as long as she lived. Kikyou had joined their group a few months prior and Inuyasha neither bothered nor cared to ask how it would make the rest of them feel. It wasn't until a year after she had been pulled through the well that her young naive mind realised that Inuyasha could never love her the way she wanted him to. But knowing this didn't make the pain go away in fact it only seemed to make her love grow stronger with each passing day. Kagome had grown into a fine bautiful woman over the years but sadly never got around to controlling her immense spiritual powers,but her aim with the bow had improved greatly and no longer did she waste arrows on missed targets.

It put a strain on her soul whenever Kikyou was close and the pain was almost unbearable. She hated to see Inuyasha worried so she never told him although the rest of their small group knew of her pain. So Miroku took it upon himself to teach her the fine arts of meditating. It helped calm her soul and lessened the pain a bit. But it was extremely hard when Kikyou had joined their group because not only was her soul in turmoil each passing day but so was her heart even more so than before. Her love for Inuyasha was so strong that she ignored the pain of waking up to the sight of them embracing. She ignored the way he would yell at her about how much better Kikyou was in everything. Instead she just smiled and never let herself cry anymore. She hated feeling weak so she would never allow herself to cry. As stupid as it may sound it made her feel a bit stronger for a moment but left her weaker because she never got the chance to release all of her pent up sadness and frustration. Once the youkai lords needed a strong miko to help them but when they saw her they all looked down upon her. She could see it in the way they looked at her. It was not her that they wanted it was Kikyou, the legendary priestess who died protecting the Shikon no Tama. It was always Kikyou. She wanted to prove to everyone that she wasnt so weak, she wanted to be stronger because then maybe everyone will stop looking down on her. She wanted to mean something to people. She wanted to be able to help people but how could she when she was so weak. Kagome was by no means a jealous person but it was hard not to feel it ever now and then. And in those moments she hated herself for it but she was human and felt all the emotions everyone else felt weather they were good or bad. Jealousy never lead to anything good and right now she was in the same position as Onigumo which later lead to Naraku.

Naraku was defeated but at what price. In Naraku's last moments he picked up Kanna's fallen mirror and took Kagome's soul from both herself and Kikyou. But the cracked mirror couldn't take the power of Kagomes soul for it was much too large for the mirror to take in and Kagomes soul along with many others was free. So the now complete soul hovered over both of their dead bodies. Myouga had surprisingly stayed throughout the whole battle and said it was now up to the gods to decide who was worthy enough to live again. After a few moments it darted to Kagomes fallen body. It had taken days for her to wake up and she felt like she fell off of a mountain. Dying was definately something she never wanted to experience again. Inuyasha had been both saddened and angered at the death of his beloved. Sensing the wakening of Kagome he stormed to Kaede's hut. Looking up into Inuyasha's eyes she was met with a glare.

"So the gods deemed the reincarnation worthy but not the original huh. Not Kikyou" Inuyasha spat angrily

"Inu...Inuyasha" Kagome wimpered at the look in his eyes. Never had she seen him so hurt and angry.

"Why couldn't it have been you." Inuyasha said with so much anger in is voice. As he walked away he knew that he would never forget the look on her face. But he wouldn't let himself feel regret for what he said. Anger was an emotion much easier to deal with.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest ignoring the way her muscles protested at the action because her physical pain was nothing compared to how heavy her heart felt in that moment. Inuyasha her best friend and the man she gave her heart to wished her dead. He wanted it to be Kikyou who lived and she couldn't blame him. She was the pathetic copy and even in death the miko was still much more important than her. Inuyasha hated her now his amber eyes were so cold, so cold that she felt the power of his glare to the depths of her bones. For the first time in two years she cried like she had never cried before. All of the sadness that she had been holding on to for so long was finally released. And although Shippou's small arms were trying to comfort her she had never felt so alone.

**AN: Hope you liked it and if so I would really appreciate a review. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. And I know its short but its just the beginning people. Next chapter is on its way!**


	2. Her Wish

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only the characters I make up and the plot of this story._**

**AN: And here it is... the moment you have all been waiting for. Chapter 2 of Love and the changing of Destiny. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Her Wish**

It had been several days since her body had healed but the only times she would leave the hut was to relieve herself. For once she wanted to be selfish and run into her mothers arms on the other side of the well but knew that she couldn't. Guilt would constantly eat away at her for years if she left Shippou. He would not only loose his second mother but he would be lonely once again. And although she knew he had Sango and Miroku it just wouldn't be the same. Not once did he leave her side when she was injured and even now he still wouldn't leave. Whenever she had nightmares she would wake up to his little hands wiping sweaty hair out of her face and whispering words of comfort. Shippou may have been a kid but he was wise beyond his years. He knew something was wrong with his surrogate mother and he knew it was all Inuyasha's fault. Understanding the meaning behind Inuyasha's words Shippou could only give him nasty glares when he saw him because he was too small to do anything about it. He would always question why Inuyasha would say something like that but each time he never came up with an answer. He knew Inuyasha loved Kikyou but did he love her so much that he would want his mother to die?

Kagome stared at the jewel that lay innocently in her hands. It may have been pretty with it's soft pink glow but she was no fool. Looks where decieving and the jewel was anything but innocent it only brought pain and greed to those around it.

It turned out that Naraku had the rest of the shards including Kohaku's and while Sango wept for the loss of her brother she was still happy that his soul could finally rest in peace. Two days later Kouga had surprisingly given her his shards and left without a word.

Shippou watched Kagome stare at the Shikon no Tama for what felt like an eternity before she stood up and left the hut without a word. Walking next to her he couldn't help but steal glances at her and wonder what she was thinking.

'This is the right thing to do.' Kagome repeated over and over in her head like a mantra as she walked past everyone.

"Where are you going" Sango asked

"I know what I am going to wish for" Kagome said without looking at anyone nor did she break her stride. Inuyasha who had been ignoring her up until now jumped from the tree he had been resting in with a soft thump.

"Keh" he said as he continued to walk behind the now silent group.

Stopping before the bone eaters well Kagome turned to everyone. She took a long look at each and every one of them but her eyes lingered on Inuyasha the longest. Years ago she promised him that she would allow him to have the wish but she had been young and naive then and knew none of the risks in allowing him to make a selfish wish. Kagome turned away and looked at Shippou before she opened her arms to him and told him how much she loved him and that no matter what she would always be with him.

"Okaa...san?" Shippou said as he looked upon her face with a questioning look but all he could see was sadness. Sango and Miroku walked up to Kagome and embraced her. Sango knew not of what Kagome was wishing for but Miroku was no fool.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Miroku asked her as the others looked on in confusion.

"Hai, it is the right thing to do" Kagome told him but he wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Please rethink your decision" Miroku said as a desperate attempt to get her to chage her mind but knew it was futile. Once she set her mind to something there was just no stopping her.

"No I have made my decision." Kagome said as she pulled away from them. Inuyasha watched with guilt in his eyes but before he could say anything her body began to glow the same soft pink as the glowing jewel in her hands. The light began to glow brighter and brighter but no one dared to turn away. As the light grew so did her aura and the power in the jewel grew to alarming heights.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked silently through the forest with his ward riding Ah-Un humming a soft tune. It would have been peaceful if Jaken would close his mouth and stop grumbling about annoying ningens.<p>

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said and although he barely even raised his voice the toad looking demon immediately prostrated himself at his lords feet.

"Y-Yes my Lord" he said with his face in the dirt.

"Cease your ramblings" he said as he continued to walk on his way. Pausing in midstep he turned to the east.

"Come" he said as he took flight knowing they would follow atop Ah-Un"

As they landed in a clearing he fought the urge to cover his ears as they were assaulted by a loud scream of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thump-Thump<strong>

**Thump-Thump**

**Thump-Thump**

Was all Kagome could hear. She could see Inuyasha's lips moving but she couldn't hear him. Her vision was becoming blurred by the second and she could barely concentrate on her surroundings. The jewel was now beating in tune with her heart and it was all she could hear. Closing her eyes she made her wish. In her peripheral she could see Sesshomaru landing in the clearing before she was overcome with mind blowing pain.

**The demons in the jewel vowed revenge on the legendary miko who sealed them away. They wanted to hurt her so bad so they went about it the only way they knew how. Her Wish.**

Everyone realised too late the results of her wish as they could see a blinding white light come slowly out of her body. Eyes wide in horror Shippou's body began to tremble and Inuyasha looked on with pain and guilt as he could see Kikyou's body form ever so slowly on the ground beside him. No matter how much the sight of seeing her soul torn from her body pained him he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Sesshomaru walked silently towards the scene. 'Why would the girl make such a foolish wish' he thought as he stared at her face. Blue eyes wide open in pain was all he could see. Her body was completely encased in a bright glow but the only thing you could see where her eyes. A gasp could be heard and as he turned to the source he could see the demon slayer holding the body of her younger brother.

Shippou ran towards his mothers body and even though each step pained him he refused to stop. And then out of thin air a hand appeared and wrapped around his mothers soul and pulled it back towards her body and her screaming slowly died down. As he got closer the pain stopped and he could no longer feel the purity of her miko powers burning him. He could feel his mothers aura along with anothers comforting him but still he refused to stop. His eyes widened impossibly at the sight that greeted him, but still he refused to stop he had to get to her. He had to see if she was alright.

* * *

><p>Glancing down Sesshomaru was slightly surprised to see Rin's tears. Why did she weep for a woman she barely knew. What was even more surprising was that she ran towards the miko. Sesshomarus eyes narrowed in suspicion as the girls soul began to return to her body. But before he could go after his ward the light began to fade fast. Just as he was within arms reach of Rin the light disappeared and along with it the miko, her kit and his Rin was gone. The last thing he saw was a woman.<p>

_Midoriko._

**_AN: __It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to but its good enough. I gave you a hint __'**The demons in the jewel vowed revenge on the legendary miko who sealed them away. They wanted to hurt her so bad so they went about it the only way they knew how. Her Wish. **__**Try to figure it out and I hope you guys liked it. Toodles!**_**


	3. Upon Their Return

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own the characters the I make up from my own imagination and the plot of the story._**

**_AN: Next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 3: Upon Their Return_**

The wind howled and brought with it a biting cold as it swept through the snow covered forest. The world seemed to slow to a crawl as the animals watched the three hooded figures walk silently each lost in their own thoughts. Years had come and gone and everything was exactly as she remembered. The snow fell on her form but she took no notice of it, she was not cold for she was immune to it. Long limbs moved swiftly through the forest, long ago memorizing every twist and dip in the infamous forest. Years of running, hiding and fighting within these very trees would do that to you. She was stronger this time and she was much more wiser. She had a duty to fulfill and she would not let her heart get in the way this time.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder reminding her that she was not alone in this, he would protect her. No longer was he young and helpless, he would die before he let her shed a single tear. A small smile of gratitude reached full pink lips as she tried to fight off the memories that had haunted her for years. The third figure reached out to the woman she had grown to adore. Words were not needed, they could understand each other with just one glance.

The day was coming to a close as the sun silently crept lower and lower in the sky, but still they kept going. They walked well into the night and neither complained nor stopped to take a break. Their minds had yet again wandered to years long since passed. The sun slowly made its way back into the sky, but still they walked neither making a sound as their footsteps moved silently across the snow covered ground.

Finally they reached their destination at mid-day. Four guards watched with suspicious eyes as the three hooded figures walked towards them.

"What business do you have here" A guard said coming forth. He was big youkai, probably the biggest they had ever seen, well one that was in his right mind. With just one glance they all could tell that he was a boar youkai.

"We have come to see the lord of these land."

"Why should we grant you entrance, you cover your appearance as if you have something to hide." Another guard sneered as he stepped forward. He was almost as big as the first one just by a few inches. It would seem they were brothers.

"There is trouble stirring and I fear that a war is coming" One of the hooded figures said as they took their hood off to reveal a young fox demon. "My name is Shippou and I can assure you that we come with no ill intent."

"You lie" Another guard said as he stepped forward revealing himself to be a inuyoukai. "There has been peace for 52 years. Surely you have not come in hopes of distur..."

"Okiri" Another guard said as he stepped forth. He could sense no ill intent on these people but something about one of them was familiar.

"But Eiji..."

The male now known as Okiri closed his mouth with a huff and crossed his arms when the guard named Eiji glared at him.

"Remove your hoods" One of the boar guards said.

The third hooded figure stepped up to remove their hood only to reveal a woman.

"Rin?" One of the guards said in obvious confusion. How could that be she had disappeared years ago. Eyes filled with obvious confusion each of the guards looked at each other. Eiji stared at the young woman for what felt like hours which made the female obviously nervous. With a smile he opened his arms and at a breakneck speed the young woman flung herself into his embrace. When she lived with her lord she did not have many friends but Eiji was someone she trusted and even now after all these years that trust had not lessened. After a long hug they broke apart.

"My you've grown." Turning to look at one of the boar demons Eiji ordered him to tell Lord Sesshomaru of Rin's return.

"Alright then take off your hood." Okiri said to the last hooded figure. Receiving no reply, he reached to grab the last unidentified person but was stopped by a hand that held his wrist in a firm grip.

"Leave her alone" Shippou said with warning. Wrenching his hand away Okiri made to throw a punch at the fox demon only to receive a punch to his own face. Rin watched on with worried eyes as a fight broke loose. Guards ran to the main entrance to see what the ruckus was about. Craters littered the ground as each took turns in throwing blows.

Just as Eiji and the other boar demon was about to break up the fight, they saw a purity barrier come up around the two snarling demons.

"A miko" Eiji said as he watched the still un-hooded figure.

"What is the meaning of this." A voice boomed over all the ruckus. All heads turned to their lord. He had heard of Rin's return only to come and see the land before the main gate was completely destroyed.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru." The third hooded figure said as she removed her hood.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as he eyed the miko before him. Turning to his left he was met with the doe eyes of Rin. She was all grown up now. With a firm pat on the top of her head and a long look Sesshomaru turned away. He wanted to show her more affection but he could not do so, he was a the Lord of the Western lands and was required to act as one. They would have plenty of time for that later. Sesshomaru turned back towards the miko. Something was coming, of that he was sure. The gods would not have brought the Shikon Miko back if she did not have a duty to fulfill.

Closing her eyes she sent a silent prayer to the kami's. She had sensed him long before he appeared. Seconds later Sango and Miroku appeared on Kilala. Eyes obviously confused as she gazed at her friends. Nothing had changed they were still as she remembered. Kagome would have smiled when she saw Kohaku alive and well but now was not the time.

There he was. The man she had loved and the man to break her heart. Inuyasha.

"K..Kagome?" He said as he stared at her. Slowly he let Kikyou off his back. Past regrets crept into his eyes, he never had a chance to apologize. But by the look in her eyes, forgiveness would not be easy.

"Come we have much to discuss." Sesshomaru said as he broke the tense silence. And as expected they followed him as he turned and went back the way he came.

'Yes they had much to discuss' Sesshomaru said to himself with one last glance at the miko.

**AN: Chapter is done. Didn't really come out how I wanted but its good enough for me. I would've kept going but decided it could wait for the next chapter. Anyways hope you liked it and if you would be so kind as to leave a review it would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Authors Note: Good News

**_AN: Guess What!_**

I finally got my laptop password overwritten and I am so happy. And this also means I can update more. Expect a new chapter in a few days. I remember when I said I would start writing down my stories instead...yeah...well...that didnt work out. For some reason it just would not come out the same but when I sit at a computer I can have a full chapter down within an hour. I dont know why I'm so weird but anyways it's exactly 2:53 in the morning and I'm tired so I'll start working on the next chapter when I get out of school tomorrow.

**_Toodles!_**


	5. Please Help!

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of** June 4th** going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Bloody Innocence

**This is really disappointing, this site may loose a lot of fans because there are lots of amazing stories that I along with many others enjoy. Hopefully the administration will see this and change their minds. I have a lot of favorite stories that have maybe 1 or 2 lemons. I don't think a story should be taken down because of this. People rate their stories and give warnings if there is a lemon it is not the authors fault. The person reading know exactly what their doing so why blame the authors. I sincerely do hope that they change their mind. And if you care too, PLEASE pass this around and hopefully we can make a change!**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm working on it right now, summer is here so I will post more often, but this had to be addressed!**


	6. A War?

**AN:**_** Well It's been a while. Anyways with the arrival of summer break I can post new chapters more. I haven't updated in a while so I really have to change that. A few things will be revealed soon. I dont know where this story is really going I'm just going with the flow but Im determined to finish it. It definitely won't be one of those stories where Kagome and Sesshomaru fall in love and have kids in the 10th chapter or something like that...Anyways on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 4: A War?**_

Their unexpected arrival had caused an uproar. Questions were flying around everywhere. No one knew how Kagome and Rin could still be so young even after 52 years. They had all but disappeared off the face of the earth only to return so unexpectantly. Everyone was questioning who the young fox demon was, so brave as to fight General Eiji's brother. The servants had all kinds of rumors flying around and Sesshomaru was getting quite irritated. He, like everyone else in the castle had questions as to why they came back, where they went in the first place, and what was this talk of a war?

He wanted to give them a full nights rest after their long journey but they refused stating they had important news to discuss. The miko had requested the presence of all the lords, at first he was hesitant to call all of them to his castle on such short notice and especially without all the details as to why but when she mentioned a war it made him reconsider. This was of the utmost importance so as Sesshomaru waited for them to arrive he took the time to look over some documents.

After hours of looking over treaties, marriage requests, updates on the army, and villagers requests among other things he finally sensed the arrival of his guests. A servant knocked on his door to tell him that they had arrived but it was unnecessary because he already knew they was there. Walking past the bowing servant he walked the familiar path to the meeting room. Sesshomaru walked in and took a seat and minutes later the other lords filled in the seats.

Women were not permitted entrance into the room it was the way it had always been so people were quite upset when he made a women a general so having her present already upset the men. When Kagome walked in along with Shippou and Rin many people shot her glares and some turned to him questioning why two women had come into the room.

"Silence" Sesshomaru said and though he didnt raise his voice it seemed to echo off the walls.

"The miko is the reason you are all here." Sesshomaru said looking everyone in the eye daring them to say something. "There is word of a war on the rise and somehow the miko knows all the details so let her speak she obviously has something important to say"

Kagome made a small nod of thanks in his direction which he returned out of respect. The miko had earned it in the battle to defeat the half breed Naraku.

"There is a war coming that could wipe out the whole youkai human race" She said getting straight to the point. Eyes narrowed at her words as the occupants of the room heatedly discussed what she had just said.

"What are you talking about wench" Inuyasha said as he walked to stand closer to Kagome who hadnt even noticed he was there.

"There has been a war going on for a long time now. One not of this world" Kagome said as she took the time to see the confused look on everyone's faces.

"Explain" Sesshomaru said looking somewhat interested.

"Long ago the god Izanagi, the forefather of the gods and Mikaboshi, the god of chaos were good friends. Mikaboshi was not always evil but he and Izanagi had both fallen in love with Izanami. They both fought for her love and their friendship began to crumble away until there was nothing but hatred left for eachother. Mikaboshi was heartbroken and vowed revenge on Izanagi when Izanami had chosen his former best friend over him. Thousands of years had passed peacefully but the gods eventually grew tired of watching the humans and felt it was time to make a change so they created demons, but the youkai that they created thought that humans were disguisting and a waste of space so they started killing them off. The humans began to question the power of the gods when they took thousands of lives. They began to believe that Izanagi and Izanami were unfit to rule and lost faith in them which weakened them greatly. So they started sending 'angels' as people like to call them, down to aide the humans and these angels created miko's to help humans fight off the youkai but like the demons and humans the miko's had flaws too. They shared the same beliefs as they youkai but thought youkai were evil, needed to be killed, and a waste of space. The gods were dissapointed and decided that meddling with the mortals affairs was doing more harm than good. Over time some of the gods began to hate the demons and humans while some thought that they should still live. Among those who thought humans and demons were abominations was Mikaboshi and he left heaven and became a fallen angel and decended into Yomi ("the shadowy land of the dead") and took a good portion of the angels with him who shared his beliefs. They went to war with each other, one side defended the mortals while the other side wished them all dead. This war has been raging for centuries. Some of the angels injured from the war rested here on the mortals plane. A few were discovered by humans and some of the angels even fell in love with them and they produced offspring. These children that they created were a mixture of both angel and human. They appeared human but had extroadinary powers. They were called Ochigosan's (Divine Children). These creatures were also thought to be an abomination by Mikaboshi and his followers. It was a taboo to fall in love with a mortal and looked down upon if children were born. But these kids had strange powers almost as strong as the gods. Eventually Izanami and izanagi found out and those who had children with the mortals could no longer see their offspring and those that tried were often exiled."

Kagome stopped talking for a moment to make sure everyone was listening before continuing with the story.

"These Ochigosan's were often looked down upon by the gods and feared by the humans, much like a hanyou." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw him huff before continuing with her story. "The Ochigosan's eventually withdrew from society and lived in secrecy. They started families and were content with their lives. The war had not stopped and because people kept doubting Izanami and Izanagi they began to weaken and this tipped the scales of the battle. Mikaboshi's side began to win the war and wreaked havoc on the lands killing humans and demons alike. Centuries passed like this with no change and the angels began to lose hope. There was one angel in particular who was injured in the war. His wings were broken and he used up too much energy. A miko of extroadinary power stumbled upon him in her travels and treated his injuries. She was facinated by the strange man. By then the mortals had forgotten all about the war and the Ochigosan's."

Taking a deep breath Kagome continued with the rest of the story. "After spending a large amount of time together the miko and the angel eventually fell in love even though it was looked down upon by his kind but he loved the woman enough to risk being exiled and loosing his title as the general of the army. They too produced offspring. Their first born was a girl though she looked human she was very powerful. After hearing the news the angels tried to mate with miko's in hopes of producing offspring like the general's but it was all in vain. No one could birth a daughter like her, they didnt know if it had something to do with the miko's amount of powers or their love for eachother but no one could produce a child quiete as powerful as theirs. Izanagi was enraged that his general had done such a thing but they were in the middle of a war and he couldnt just exile him or the other angels who produced offspring with the miko's. Their numbers were dangerously low and they couldn't afford to loose their soldiers or their general. Eventually the war became to great and the general with no choice went home with a heavy heart. The war kept him away from his family so he barely had time to visit them. The miko began to have side affects of mating with the angel and she was gifted the power of Sight. She saw herself falling in a great battle. A prophecy was made and she told her mate of her fate. About 5 years later she gave birth to a boy but she had little time to welcome him into their family. She was attacked that day and weak from childbirth she fled with her 5 year old daughter and newborn child. She hid them in an old dry well and prayed they would be safe and ran in the opposite direction as her crying children. She fell in battle just as she said and her mate found the kids. Mikaboshi, fascinated with the childrens power came to capture them but their father could create rifts in time itself, he sent his children to another time in hopes that they would be safe. The prophecy mentioned them returning and being a big part of the war but it does not tell us the outcome of the battle. Mikaboshi is winning the war" Kagome said with a sigh.

"And what does this have to do with us. This is not our war, do not tell me we traveled all the way here just to hear a story" A man said in anger as he stood up and glared at Kagome. She narrowed her eyes at him, oh she remembered him alright and doubted she would ever forget him. She remembered when there was a plague that was slowly taking away youkai females ability to reproduce. Either the women couldn't get pregnant or would keep having a miscarriage no mattert what they did. They didnt know how to stop it and requested the aid of a miko. After hearing the tales of the Shikon miko and how she helped both humans and demons they requested her services hoping she could help them. When she stood before them she could clearly see that she was not what they expected, they expected someone like Kikyou or the other Shikon Miko's before her. They were disappointed in her, untrained, emotional, weak was all they saw. The sad part about it is that it was all true, she was useless. The man that stood up was Lord Takeshi("fierce, violent," hence "warrior) of the Southern Lands. He was a youkai of the feline race but she wasnt quite sure which one but she was kind of leaning towards the leopard side, snow leopard to be precise. He had short white hair that gave him a wild boyish kind of look and if she was in her time it would have been stylish. A pale blue stripe ran under each of his eyes and a star on his forehead that reminded her of a snowflake with a small teardrop in the middle. Flawless skin and blue eyes so light they appeared to lighten up so bright they looked silver when he was happy or amused and a dark blue when angered. As beautiful as he was; his attitude made him the ugliest person she ever met. He had been very rude to her calling her all kinds of names; and she thought Sesshomaru was bad. When she returned back to Kaede's village lets just say her self esteem wasn't very good at all, thats if she had any left. In the end she couldnt do anything to help them being as inexperienced as she was so they got Kikyou to help them. Kagome sighed it would do no good to dwell in the past.

"This war actually has a LOT to do with you. As I stated before Mikaboshi absolutely hates mortals and believes all of them should perish. Izanami and Izanagi are very weak right now so they need new allies. They are requesting the help of the cardinal lords and the Ochigosan's." Kagom said hoping they understood how much trouble they were in.

"This is their war why help them. If Mikaboshi decides he wants to fight us then we'll go to war with em and we will kick all their asses." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome was seething did they not understand." Inuyasha your stupidity knows no bounds this is not some petty war over more land, or a refusal to a proposal. This is something that _will _kill ALL youkai _and _humans alike. This is a war with the very Kami themselves. Mikaboshi is not the only kami who turned to the dark side. Fujin, Ninigi-no-Mikoto, Omoikane, Ryujin, Suijin, Toyotama-hime,Ohoyamatsumi, Ebisu, Susanoo and more have all turned their backs on us. Inuyasha do not be a fool even you know that we are at a great disadvantage."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at her tone.

"Why would the Kami fight so hard for us in a war that lasted for centuries surely there is something else going on here is there not?"

Kagome turned to the person that asked that question. It was Hiroshi ("generous, tolerant), lord of the Eastern lands. He was a kind man but even he was disappointed when they first met. He was a bird youkai but Kagome never figured out which one. Brown hair with light brown streaks in it reached his shoulders when put into a ponytail and green stripes, but while Sesshomaru and Takeshi's stripes were horizontal his was vertical and stopped a little past his lips. When she had first met him she thought his eyes were hazel but upon closer inspection she found out they were green around his pupil but it spread out and turned hazel so his eyes were two different colors. All she knew is that he was some type of bird youkai. He was very handsome and always kind to her so they got along with eachother.

"The Kami truly do care about humans and youkai but they are also strying to stop him from getting stronger. Mikaboshi seeks power." Kagome replied.

"Power?"

Kagome turned to Toshiaki (bright and alert, clever) Lord of the Northern lands, and an elemental youkai who controlled fire. He had red hair that reached his lower back when held into a high ponytail and no markings except for a dark red diamond on his forehead. Blue eyes that were similar to her own but darker and flawless skin which seemed like every youkai had excluding the lesser demons. He was a huge flirt but meant no harm and very funny. Kagome spent the most time with him when they had first met. He of course was disappointed too when they first met but he was also very nice to her and had a mate unlike the other lords.

"Yes, there is a certain weapon that he is trying to get but Izanagi is protecting it." Shippou said answering the question for her.

"And if he gets a hold of it then chaos will descend and this world will forever be cast in darkness as we will all cease to exist. They will hunt us down until not one person, human or youkai is left alive." Rin finished for him.

"Hn" Sesshomaru sat and thought over their words. They didn't smell like they were lying nor did he find anything amiss in their aura.

"I think the bitch is lying" Takashi said as he walked towards Kagome. Shippou growled as Rin held him back. "Why would they tell a useless, weak, good for nothing miko about something this important. You should be cooking something or cleaning, not standing in a room full of men like a slut assuming you know everything." Voice lowering and leaning down he whispered in her ear " afterall women are only supposed to lay on their backs." Chuckling he turned to walk away. Kagome's hair began to turn red.

Rin's eyes widened and Shippou cursed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the kits language and then narrowed his eyes as he noticed what they were looking at.

Kagome was pissed if it was one thing she hated it was being called uselesss and weak it brought back painful memories. She hated men who thought that women should please men and cook and clean. Woman are just as good as men and it pissed her off to hear him say that.

"And it is good for nothing bastards like you that I hate." Kagome said before she was thrown into the wall by an angered demon lord. Inuyasha was getting ready to pull Tetsaiga out and kill him as Shippou began to reach for his own sword.

"How dare you..." Shippou said at the ignorant demon lord before he stopped talking, his eyes widened as he turned and looked at Kagome. Everyone eyes widened and the hair on the back of their necks stood on end.

She was getting up but her hair was no longer turning red but it was now completely white with electricity running up and down her body but no that's not what caught everyone's attention. Eyes no longer Sapphire, but her right eye was completely black even her sclera (white part of the eye), and her right eye was completely white but black was slowly starting to take over. Something evil was coming from her in waves. Designs appeard on her skin and they too were black. She was evil and you could practically taste the fear from some of the soldiers in the room. Her eyes were the creepiest. She did not just look at you put she looked like she was looking through you as if you didn't exist but at the same time knew everything about you, as if she was looking at your very soul.

Sesshomaru stood up along with everyone else, all reaching for their weapons.

'Surely this isn't the weak wench that came to us all those years ago' Takeshi thought as he looked at her and then those eyes turned to look at him ever so slowly.

The room was so quiet and Sesshomaru wondered how silence could be so loud.

"Shit" was heard and Shippou was surprised as he looked at Rin and silently agreed with her because shit was the only way to describe their situation. Deep shit.

Rin and Shippou walked towards her slowly she glanced at them quickly recognizind them and then looking back at her _prey. _Takeshi almost shivered, her eyes were so cold.

"Okaa-san" Shippou said quietly but she heard him.

"Come on Okaa-san what will Jii-san think." Rin said. The black began to recede but it was a slow process.

"Remember what he said" Shippou said as he walked a little closer. Her eyes began to turn white and her hair went from white to red as she glared at Tadeshi and walked out the room. She needed to meditate. Everyone finally relaxed when they could no lonvger sense her presence near them.

"Never provoke her" Shippou said to Tadeshi as he glared at the demon lord. "If we weren't here then you would be as good as dead."

"Shut up kit." The youkai said as he."I'll talk to the bitch however I like. She may have gotten a little stronger but nobody will fear her. She should watch her mouth next time and I won't have to kill her." Tadeshi said to Shippou.

Several soldiers looked at him like he was crazy because some of them did fear her. Even the generals were a little scared. Never had they seen someone look so evil and sinister. What miko did that?

Sesshomaru was still staring the way the miko had left she was truly a puzzle that he couldn't solve.

"Don't fucking talk about Kagome like that." Inuyasha said in anger.

"Shut the fuck up." Shippou said to Inuyasha who looked shocked. "You have no right when your no better than him" he said as he stared at Inuyasha. His ears lowered against his head as the memories of how he treated her came back and he turned his head in shame.

Rin was holding Shippou back from killing Tadeshi as they argued back and forth. She grunted as she got shocked and whimpered when her hand began to burn. Shippou looked down at her and apologized quietly.

"Come on he's not even worth it" she said as she grabbed Shippou and began to walk out of the room. She paused and turned to look at the man who insulted her adoptive mother.

"If you don't fear her then you have every right to fear her father. He won't like it if he hears you insulting her like that." Rin said. Shippou cooled down by now and looked at Tadeshi.

"Screw her father, he's probably a bastard that raised his daughter to be the whore she is now" he said "I could care less about who ever he is I won't be scared so easily." he said arrogantly.

Shippou was angry again as well as Rin and Inuyasha who stopped wallowing in his own self pity.

"Is that so" A man said as he walked through the door.

Shippou grinned stupidly.

"Uh oh" Rin said.

"And who are you?" Sesshomaru questioned. Today was beginning to be a long tiresome day, but this man something was strange.

"Kagome's father" he said as he walked toward Tadeshi.

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Kagome's father stared at a Tadeshi in the eye's for a long time. He was intimidating even thought he didn't do anything. Tadeshi was unnerved this man, something was off about him. He abruptly turned away from the demon who insulted his daughter.

"Next time I'll kill you" he said nonchalantly as if talking about the weather and walked out the room taking a talkative Rin with him. Shippou looked at Tadeshi.

"That man...something isn't right" Hiroshi said.

"Okaa-san's father is the general who fell in love with the miko." Shippou said as he walked out of the room to catch up with his Jii-san.

Tadeshi huffed and walked out the room. Everyone was shocked as they walked out the room. They thought a god would be so much more but who else could say they saw a god and live to tell the tale.

Sesshomaru walked to his quarters after telling a servant to prepare another room. He was tired and the miko was confusing as ever. "A long day indeed" he said as he fell into a light slumber as all other occupants in the castle followed him into the dream world.

**AN:**** Been a long time. Anyways a lot was revealed in this chapter. Hope you liked it. I hate describing stuff in stories it's tiresome. It's like 3 something going on 4...in the morning and boy am I tired but I just had to post another chapter. It's just been too long since I had my last update. Anyways review and let me know what you think. Hopefully FanFiction doesn't take any of my stories down. If they do the this will not be the site for me. I have a Dokuga account, my username is Deadsilent14, just incase they take this story down I will finish it on that account!**


End file.
